enderman_of_d00mfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaSmileKat/Orespawn titans idea: Rat Titan
These big rats must be killed when spawned naturally. But if you can manage to get yourself a Rat Titan Sword, he will be called every time you hit to fight for you! Also, called Rat Titans despawn after 1 minute. Health: 5000 Rank: Lesser Orespawn Titan Spawning: At the rarity of a Spider Titan in underground of the Crystal Dimension, but spawns in packs of 3 at the rarity of a Slime Titan in the underground of the Titan Crystal Dimension. Also spawns when you hit something with a Rat Titan Sword. Abilities: Head smash (150), Tail swipe (100), Lightning Shot (100), Body Slam (400), very fast moving, gets healed by 500 hp if you give him cheese! Stunning: Shoot an arrow from the Titans mod at him. Will be stunned for quite a long time. Cannot be stunned by the player if he is summoned by a Rat Titan Sword. Drops: 64-128 Rotten Flesh, 8-16 Cheese, 0-4 Diamond, 0-4 Emerald, 0-8 Titan Rat Core. Combine 8 Titan Rat Cores with Kyanite to make a Crystallized Rat Titan, and use 2 of those and 1 diamond to make a Rat Titan Sword! Does 400 damage, plus spawns in a Rat Titan that will fight for you! You can also use those to make Rat Titan Armor that's slightly worse than Harcadium! (Note: Since you can't bring Harcadium into the Crystal Dimension, you must get this as a replacement. Or, you can get Titan Dungeon Beast Armor or Titan Vortex Armor, but you will most likely immediately get slain by the Dungeon Beast Titan or the Vortex Titan without this stuff. Actually, you will get quickly slain by this guy if what you have is Tiger's Eye Armor. But there is a way of killing him without harcadium.. Let your girlfriend bring you a Royal Guardian Sword, and dodge everything that you can. Very difficult though.) XP: 3000 if hostile, 0 if summoned Size: Rat magnified 10x Regen: 50 hp/second by default, 30 hp/second if summoned, give him cheese to immediately regenerate 500 health! Rat loyalists: 6 health, 3 damage, 1 armor. Rat priests: 15 health, 6 damage, 4 armor, heals allies at 1 hp per 2 seconds. Rat Zealots: 50 health, 15 damage, 9 armor, jumps really high. Rat Bishops: 160 health, 40 damage + Electric Judgement, 12 armor. Rat Templar: 400 health, 100 damage + Electric Judgement, 16 armor, can shoot 10 critical arrows, 1 potion of harming II, 8 small fireballs, regenerates at 1 hp/second. Temple: Generates very commonly in the Titan Crystal Dimension. The Rat Titan resides in the top, with 4 Templars, 12 Bishops, 36 Zealots, 108 Priests and 324 Loyalists respectively in the layers below. There is loot in each layer. The minimum requirement is Titan Rat Armor, as rats does not do too much damage. That armor is slightly weaker than Harcadium. Loyalist Layer Loot: 2-5 Rotten Flesh, 1-3 Cheese, 0-2 Diamond, 0-2 Emerald Priest Layer Loot: 4-8 Rotten Flesh, 2-4 Cheese, 1-2 Diamond, 1-2 Emerald, 2-4 Iron Ingot, 2-4 Gold Ingot, 0-2 Harcadium Waflet Zealot Layer Loot: 8-16 Rotten Flesh, 4-8 Cheese, 0-2 Harcadium Wafer, 1-3 Diamond, 1-3 Emerald, 3-6 Iron Ingot, 3-6 Gold Ingot Bishop Layer Loot: 16-32 Rotten Flesh, 8-16 Cheese, 0-2 Harcadium Nugget, 2-4 Diamond, 2-4 Emerald, 6-12 Iron Ingot, 6-12 Gold Ingot Templar Layer Loot: 32-64 Rotten Flesh, 16-32 Cheese, 0-1 Harcadium, 4-8 Diamond, 4-8 Emerald, 12-24 Iron Ingot, 12-24 Gold Ingot Titan Layer Loot: 64-128 Rotten Flesh, 32-64 Cheese, 0-4 Harcadium, 8-16 Diamond, 8-16 Emerald, 32-64 Iron Ingot, 32-64 Gold Ingot, 0-8 Titan Rat Core Category:Blog posts